Ultraman Prime (BigD2003)
Ultraman Prime is the son of Ultraman Tiga and the younger brother of Ultrawoman Zeperion. He's the main hero of the Children of Tiga series along with his sister. Etymology His name 'Prime', comes from the show [http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_The_Prime Ultraman The Prime], yeah it's a dumb reason, I know. History Children of Tiga After Tsubasa Madoka returned back to his proper timeline after the event of Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revial of the Ancient Giant, he returns to Neo Super GUTS and tells the team about the event. More to be added. Children of Tiga Returns: Ultraman Prime Ultraman Prime appears in this special as the main focus of the story, taking place two years after the event of Children of Tiga. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier Ultraman Prime, along with his sister, is set to have his first canon meeting with "Snowy" in this upcoming roleplay. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Prime appeared in this sequel to Ultra Hero Taisen! as one of the main characters. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure THE ULTRAS' BIZARRE ADVENTURE SERIES IS NON-CANON Ultraman Prime appears as one of the main characters in this non-canon roleplay series along with his sister. He made his first debuted in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse 2. Profile Stats *'Home World': Mars *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 40,000 t *'Age': 17 years old *'Time Limit': 3 minutes or more (The time limit is based on Tsubasa's willpower) Body Features *'Light Crystal': Like his father, Prime also has a Light Crystal on his forehead. It is required for Prime's Type Changes. Prime's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Eyes': Prime possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': Like his father, Prime has Protectors on his upper body. They are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They can charge and manipulate energy. *'Ultra Armor': Prime's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. Transformation To transform, Tsubasa Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it, transforming Tsubasa into Prime. Forms - Power= Power Type Power Type is Prime's strength form. This form is called upon when Prime wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Brute Strength': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Prime's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. *'Flame and Heat Absorption': Prime can absorb flames from surrounding areas into his body to enhance his physical and energy attacks. Prime can also absorb heat based attacks from foes and other forms of energy in order to make himself stronger. *'Flame and Heat Resistant': Self explanatory. *'Delacium Defender': A circular barrier made of Delacium energy that can reflect beam attacks. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Delacium Light Ball': Power Type's finishing move. Prime can gather heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then hurls it at the enemy, creating a large explosion. *'Primal Burst': A large ball of energy that Prime can charge up and fire from his hands. This attack is capable of completely obliterating whatever it hits. This technique is more powerful than the Delacium Light Ball. *'Zepellion Shoot': Prime is able to fire a Power Type version of the Zepellion Shoot by spreading his arms apart like the pose of Delacium Light Ball to gather heat energy, Prime then fires it in a L-shape. *'Timer Flash Cannon': Prime fires a blast of red energy from his Color Timer. *'Primal Shoot': Power Type's version of the Specium Ray. A release of destructive orange energy in a standard '+' arm formation. ::;Physical *'Delacium Punch': A flaming punch attack using either or both of his hands. **'Delacium Rush': Prime performs a rapid series of flaming punches before delivering a final punch strong enough to launch the enemy. *'Delacium Kick': A flaming kick attack. **'Delacium Impact': An explosive flying kick. *'Delacium Chop': A flaming chop attack. **'Delacium Big Bang': A more powerful version of the Delacium Chop. *'Delacium Power Attack': Prime can charges up energy to his fist and foot, before delivering a combination of fiery punches and kicks to opponent. *'Primal Swing': Prime grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate a miniture hurricane. *'Delacium Dynamite': Prime channels Power Type's strength and his entire body bursts into flames. He then dashes at the opponent, grabs him/her, and explodes on contact. After the attack, Prime can reform his body from particles in the area. However, upon reforming, Prime is both physically and energetically exhausted. - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type is Prime's speed form, where he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other Types. It is designed for high speed melee and aerial combat. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,200 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Brute Strength': 60,000 t *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Prime's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Prime also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. *'Cold Resistant': Self explanatory. *'Electricity Immunization': Prime is immune to electricity. *'Attack Absoreflect': Prime can convert dark energy based attacks to unleash an energy beam. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ranbalt Storm Arrow': Sky Type's finishing move. Prime can create a giant energy bow to unleash a large cyan energy arrow that can destroy monsters in one blow. **'Ranbalt Storm Divide': Prime can fire five Ranbalt Storm Arrows at once to destroy multiple monsters. *'Ranbalt Freezer': By doing the charge up sequence of the Ranbalt Light Bullet, Prime fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely and stuns them with electricity. *'Zepellion Shoot': Just like in Power Type, Prime is able to fire a Sky Type version of the Zepellion Shoot. *'Timer Flash Lightning': Prime fires a beam of electricity from his Color Timer. *'Specium Schtrom': Sky Type's version of the Specium Ray. Prime can fire a slightly stronger Specium Ray surrounded by bolts of blue electricity. ::;Physical *'Ranbalt Punch': An electric-infused punch attack. *'Ranbalt Elbow': A powerful elbow strike charged with electricity. *'Ranbalt Kick': An electric-infused kick attack. **'Prime Machine Kick': A series of bicycle kicks done at fast speeds. **'Ranbalt Light Kick': A flying kick similar to Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. Prime jumps 1,000 feets in the air and charges his foot with Ranbalt energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jump-kick. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Ranbalt Chop': An electric-infused chop attack. *'Ranbalt Tackle': Prime charges himself with Ranbalt energy and tackles his foe. *'Ranbalt Hurricane': A high-positioned giant swing. - Trinity= Trinity Type Trinity Type is Prime's super form, which combines the powers and stats of Multi, Power, and Sky Types. Its body colors are red, purple, silver, and gold. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 19 *'Running Speed': Mach 10.5 *'Jumping Distance': 3,000 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 6 *'Brute Strength': 240,000 t *'Grip Strength': 210,000 t :;Abilities *'Trinity Split': In this form, Prime can split himself into equally powerful version of Multi, Power, and Sky Types. *'Trinity Aura': A protective aura Prime can cover himself with, it protects him from harm and is naturally repulsive to beam attacks. *'Trinity Duplication': Prime can create clones of himself, as much as he wants. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Crystal Ray': Prime can unleash an Emerium Ray-themed attack from his Light Crystal. *'Crystal Edge': Prime can unleash an Photon Edge-themed attack from his Light Crystal. *'Trinitium Cannon': An improved version of the supercharged Zepellion Shoot. *'Delacbalt Attack': A combination of the Delacium Light Ball and Ranbalt Storm Arrow. *'Protector Timer Impulse': Prime gatherers energy into his Color Timer and fires a powerful V shape beam from his Protectors, it can annihilate the opponent in one hit. This is Prime's strongest attack in Trinity Type. *'Specium Trinitium Ray': The Specium Ray accompanied by Zepellion, Delacium, and Ranbalt particles. *'Trinitium Slash': An improved version of the Zepellion Slash. ::;Physical *'Trinity Punch': A powerful energy-infused punch attack. *'Trinity Kick': A powerful energy-infused kick attack. *'Trinity Chop': A powerful energy-infused chop attack. *'Calamity Attack': Prime coats his fists and foot in hot flames and does a punch and kick combo to the opponent. Each hit releases a burst of flame that can send foes flying at point blank and has an explosive discharge on impact. *'Hurricane Spinner': Prime lifts up the opponent and throws them high into the air and uses his feet to hit his opponent consecutive times. *'Trinity Acceleration': An acceleration technique, where Prime envelops himself in a purple aura and moves at incredible speeds for a short burst. *'Trinity Dynamite': Prime channels Power Type's strength and his entire body bursts into flames. He then channels Sky Type's speed and rams his enemy at insane speeds. }} - Others= - Beyond= Ultraman Prime Beyond 1= |-| 2= Ultraman Prime Beyond is Prime's Fusion Rise form which uses assets of the Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, and Cosmos. This form debuts in Children of Tiga Returns: Ultraman Prime. :;Statistics *'Flight Speed': Mach 30 *'Running Speed': Mach 25 *'Jumping Distance': 5,600 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 22.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 22 *'Brute Strength': 287,000 t *'Grip Strength': 178,000 t :;Abilities *'Crossover Boost': A momentary power boost that uses the power of Crossover Formation. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Beyond Shoot': A much more powerful version of the Zepellion Shoot accompanied with the energies of the Zepellion Ray, Solgent Ray, Quantum Stream, and Moonlight Smash. *'Quattro Slash': Prime creates 4 light rings and throws them at his target(s). *'Timer Chorus': A technique which involves Prime firing the Timer Flash Special and the Bulky Chorus simultaneously at the enemy. *'Multi Flash Slicer': Prime flies into the air and spins. After spinning, he fires two energy arrows (one from each hand) at the enemy. *'Garlacium Bomber': Prime charges up a ball of fire and launches it towards the opponent. *'Flame Compression Wave': Prime charges energy into a sphere in front of him, which releases a stream of flames that knock the target into an alternate dimension. *'Luna Beam Slicer': Prime can fire a blue energy beam from one of his hands. ::;Physical *'Beyond Hundred-Fierce Punch': A continuous rapid punching attack that is empowered by golden energy. *'Beyond Hundred-Fierce Kick': A continuous kicking attack that is empowered by golden energy. *'Beyond Chop': A chop attack. *'Dynamo Cannonball': Prime releases the energy from his whole body and becomes a mass of energy and hits the enemy. *'Beyond Leap Attack': An attack which involves him continuously strikes his opponent, while at the same time, tricking them. }} }} Gallery Ultraman_Prime_V2.png|Multi Type (Design 1) by Cdr Glitter_Prime.gif|Glitter Prime (Design 1) by Cdr Prime-Strong-Type.png|Power Type (Design 1) by Mebius-Zer0 Prime-Sky-Type.png|Sky Type (Design 1) by Mebius-Zer0 PrimeBD2003.png|Multi Type (Design 2) by UltraGrenburr12678 PrimeBD2003Power.png|Power Type (Design 2) by UltraGrenburr12678 PrimeBD2003Sky.png|Sky Type (Design 2) by UltraGrenburr12678 PrimeBD2003Glitter.png|Glitter Prime (Design 2) by UltraGrenburr12678 Primecapsule.png|Prime's Ultra Capsule (Made by Furnozilla) PrimeTrinityType2.png|Trinity Type (Design 2) by UltraGrenburr12678 PrimeTrinityType3.png|Trinity Type (Design 3) by UltraGrenburr12678 PrimeBeyond2.png|Ultraman Prime Beyond (Design 1) by UltraGrenburr12678 Trivia *All of Prime's current designs were made by UltraGrenburr12678. *Several of Prime's techniques were inspired by Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion and Ultraman Nexus. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Children of Tiga Continuity